1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the removal of adhered surface coverings from a substrate. In particular, the invention relates to a rotatable disc, apparatus containing the same, and method of removing such surface coverings without damage to the substrate to which they are adhered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various surface coverings such as decorative decals, stripes, graphics, emblems, and protective moldings are used extensively in a variety of applications. Such surface coverings are typically adhered with pressure-sensitive adhesives to painted and unpainted surfaces of automobiles, trucks, airplanes, and boats. The pressure sensitive adhesives typically are based on acrylic polymers or elastomers which may have been modified by the addition of tackifiers and stabilizers to enable the surface covering item to adhere to the surface by finger or roller pressure.
In the process of repairing and repainting portions of a painted surface to which the surface coverings are adhered, removal of the coverings may be necessary. Removal of relatively thin surface coverings such as decals and pinstripes is presently done by carefully cutting the covering from the painted surface with a hand- or tool-held razor blade. Typically, this cutting process leaves the adhesive and small fragments of the surface covering on the surface which must thereafter be removed by vigorously rubbing the residue with a cloth or sponge soaked with a suitable solvent. Furthermore, the use of a razor blade may damage the underlying surface paint.
Another removal procedure currently used by autobody shop workers employs a heat gun to very carefully heat the surface covering so that a thin object such as a fingernail may be inserted under a softened edge to start removal and thereafter pulling on the edge to remove the remainder of the surface covering. However, relatively thin decals and stripes often do not have high tensile strength and usually tear free from the unremoved portion, thereby requiring the removal procedure to be initiated again. This procedure has the disadvantages of potentially overheating and damaging the painted surface from which the surface covering is removed, and it is a very tedious task which is further limited by wear and breakage of the worker's fingernails.
Another existing problem occurs when emblems and protective side molding on an automobile or truck are peeled from a surface. Adhesive residue is often left on both the emblem or molding and the painted surface of the automobile. The adhesive residue then must be removed from both surfaces. Typically the adhesive residue is removed by vigorously rubbing the residue with a cloth or sponge soaked with a suitable solvent which is selected so that it will dissolve the adhesive residue but not harm the painted surface which bears it. While more aggressive solvents may facilitate faster removal of the adhesives, such solvents typically damage some painted surfaces and may have flammability and/or toxicity concerns. The adhesive residue on the emblem or the side molding must also be removed, usually by scraping, followed by solvent cleanup.
To date, there has not been an effective, quick, solvent-free method to remove emblems, graphics, and stripes from painted or unpainted surfaces. Furthermore, there has not been an effective, solvent-free method to remove adhesive residue or polymeric coatings from automobile, truck, boat, or airplane surfaces.